


Hot spring massage

by Macho_mochi_pjm



Category: 19天 - Old先 | 19 Days - Old Xian
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Hot Springs & Onsen, How Do I Tag, I Will Go Down With This Ship, M/M, My First AO3 Post, Prostate Massage
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-07-10
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:07:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,096
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24988789
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Macho_mochi_pjm/pseuds/Macho_mochi_pjm
Summary: So this is a little story continuing chapter 276 since I can't let this opportunity slip by and I haven't seen anyone making a fic for this moment.He Tian saw the Prostate massage on the list of massages when they went to the hot springs and decided to use it on Lil Mo.
Relationships: He Tian/Mo Guanshan (19 Days)
Comments: 10
Kudos: 361





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so chapter 276 showed us the continuation of their hot spring trip and also He Tian starting to massage Mo Guanshan. I tried hard to find a fic for this moment but couldn't find any so I decided to write one myself. Also this is my very first post on Ao3 and I hope you all enjoy.
> 
> Ps. English is not my first language so it can be shitty.

"Hey guys! I got 4 tickets for the hot springs from Qiu Ge, wanna go?" Jian Yi yelled as usual like the idiot he is. Zhan Zhengxi stood next to Jian Yi silently like he usually was. He Tian looked at Mo Guanshan. 

"Lil Mo, do you want to soak in the springs with me?" He Tian gave the usual smirk as he asked this. Mo Guanshan moved further away as He Tian was closing in on him. 

"Get your dick head face out of my sight!!! Why the fuck would I want to soak with a chicken dick like you!?" Flustered as he began to walk away. 

"Awww don't be like that Lil Mo, it'll be fun!" Mo Guanshan didn't reply. He began walking away and didn't care what Jian Yi was yelling. He Tian went after the redhead and grabbed him by the wrist. Mo tried to shake of his hand but as usual he wasn't able to. 

'Just why is this chicken dick so strong?' In the end he gave up struggling and looked impatiently at He Tian. 

"What do you want you dick?" Mo Guanshan asked rudely. He Tian tugged Mo back to where Jian Yi and Zhan Zhengxi were standing. Jian Yi immediately began to annoy him even more. 

"Come on redhead. Don't you want to soak in the luxury hot springs? I heard it was very difficult to get tickets!" Zhan Zhengxi nodded. Mo Guanshan looked at the tickets and sighed. It was a very luxurious hot spring and based of the little money he had, he doubted he could ever visit one. 

Mo Guanshan snarled. "..... Fine.... "

_________________________________

In the end He Tian and Mo Guanshan left by themselves as Jian Yi and Zhan Zhengxi where late. They showed the receptionist their tickets and checked into their room. They had two rooms. Jian Yi and Zhan Zhengxi would share one room and He Tian and Mo Guanshan would share the other. Of course the redhead protested but there was no way he could win against the devil and had to share with He Tian. 

"Do you want to take a shower first?" Mo Guanshan looked at the person who asked him that question. 

'Why does that sound so wrong?' 

"Uhhh I'll shower first then." Mo Guanshan closed the doors as he began stripping. He folded his clothes and grabbed the towels from the cabinets and hung them next to the shower. 

He Tian is unpacking their luggage as they would stay for a day and two nights. He turned to look for the closet but froze midway when he happened to see the bathroom. Or to be more exact the clear walls. Mo Guanshan stood there back against him under the showerhead as he washed himself with the soap provided by the inn. 

Water tickled down over smooth pale skin tinted with a healthy flush and the way his beautiful muscles moved as he washed himself. He Tian couldn't tear his gaze away and gulped. Then the redhead turned around as if feeling a stare. Amber eyes met with grey ones and he stilled. For a full second he stared at He Tian through the clear walls.

Then as if the floor was lava he jumped and hid himself with his arms. 

"WHAT THE FUCK!?!?" 

He Tian seems to snap back his attention at this. 'So it's clear on both sides....'

He Tian coughed and smirked at the redhead. Mo Guanshan felt the blood rush to his head. He quickly washed the soap of him and stepped out of the shower and wrapped himself in the bathrobe. 

'He saw it all didn't he!? That dick head!!!' Mo Guanshan stomped out of the bathroom and glared at the other male. He Tian just chuckled and went into the bathroom. 

The redhead was still flushed and hesitantly looked at the walls. 

.  
.  
.  
. 

???? 

"!!! WHY ARE YOU LOOKING AT ME YOU FUCK!?!?" Through the wall across him He Tian was staring at him as he stood under the shower smirking. 

"Like what you see, Lil Mo?" He slid his hand sensually down his stomach. The redhead became as red as a tomato as he quickly avoided He Tian's stare and walked out of the room heading to the hot springs right outside their garden. 

The raven smirked. He washed himself rather quickly and stepped out. Just as he arrived outside the garden he saw the redhead sliding off the bathrobe he was wearing. Mo Guanshan was just about to step into the spring when He Tian suddenly came behind him and held him.

"Are you trying to seduce me, Lil Mo?" He Tian asked with his voice deep and a little hoarse. The redhead stiffened. He slowly turned his head around to see He Tian his eyes completely dark. 

Soon Mo Guanshan began to struggle out of his grasp. Finally He Tian gave in and let him go. They stepped into the spring together as they soaked next to each other. Mo Guanshan stayed as far as possible of course from He Tian, whilst He Tian kept on moving closer to the pale boy.

The heat was getting too much for the redhead and he wanted to step out. He Tian stood up as well and followed after Mo Guanshan. The redhead plopped down the bed belly facing the bed and laid there. He didn't care that He Tian was right behind him. It had been a while since he relaxed and he was just too lazy to care. 

Suddenly He Tian pressed himself against Mo Guanshan. He straddled the red head's legs and pulled the bathrobe down to his waist revealing a smooth pale back, hand pushing Mo's neck down. 

"Get. Off. Me!!!" Mo Guanshan had no idea what He Tian is up to again but he didn't want to be part of it. 

"Don't move. There's a service here that really suits you." The redhead doubted that. He Tian sounded way too happy. Something is going on.

"S-shouldn't you be the one doing it then?" He Tian smirked. That look. He's up to something again. 

"I'll help you...." The raven leaned down his head next to the red head's ear and whispered deeply. 

"...for free."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He Tian giving me a massage what could go wrong?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took a few days, but I was preparing for my graduation ceremony. Yep today I officially graduated from high school! Welcome to the real world I say. My college application went smooth too so in 2 months I'll be officially starting my college life *sigh*
> 
> Anyways enjoy!

MO GUANSHAN

I don't like the look he's giving me. Not that I can see much being pressed down but I just know. He's probably smirking like he usually does and planning something evil in his demonic brain.

"This is my first time giving a massage, please treasure it~" How I wanted to punch him. I struggled for the last time but He Tian was steady as a rock.

"Hey! Wait, wait!!! I don't want a massage!" He Tian massaged the back of my neck causing me to still a bit.

"Shhh, quiet down a little~" I swear to God if he doesn't put away his smugness, I will. He Tian moved to grab the bottle of hot oil and proceeded to pour the oil in his hand.

"Lil Mo, don't worry! A back massage with hot oil will feel very good~ Usually this service is a couple thousands per hour so you should really take advantage of it." Hearing the few thousands per hour I reluctantly let him massage me.

'After all it's not everyday I can enjoy such a expensive massage.... right? And He Tian is giving me a massage, what could go wrong?' Thinking that I've made up my mind. It's not everyday I get He Tian to service me like a servant right, nothing could possibly go wrong.

"Really.....? Fine...." He Tian began pressing on my back. I shuddered from his heated touch. Was it just my imagination or does his hands feel hotter than usual? Is it because of the massage oil???

"H-hey, why do I feel like you're just pressing randomly on my back?" His hands were everywhere, there wasn't a specific place he massaged. 'Is he really massaging?'

He Tian gave an overdramatic gasp. And pressed slightly harder on my back. I would be lying if I said it didn't feel good, but it didn't feel right either. "How could you Lil Mo, I'm putting my whole heart into serving you!" Heh how fake, but it's He Tian we're talking about. Who knows what kind of dirty secrets he's hiding from me. 

He Tian slowly massaged his way down my back and I have to admit that it felt quite nice and relaxing if we forget the fact He Tian is the one massaging me. By now he has reached my lower back and he put more effort massaging there. Too much effort maybe. 

'Why does this scene feel so strange?'

All of an sudden He Tian pulled my underwear down revealing my ass. 

"FUCK! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?!"

I glared as hard as I can at the other man. He simply gave me his signature smirk and pulled my underwear even more whilst I was trying my hardest to pull them back on. I am by no means a weak man, but this devil in front of me was simply even stronger. 

"Your butt also needs a massage, or it won't be authentic~" Authentic? AUTHENTIC?! WHO IN THE RIGHT MIND FUCKING MASSAGES ANOTHER MAN'S BUTT FOR THE SAKE OF AUTHENTICITY?!

"WHAT THE FUCK HE TIAN! GET YOUR HANDS OFF MY ASS!?" I still struggled to pull my underwear up. He Tian didn't budge a bit and kept kneading my ass. My face turned crimson at the touch.

'I MUST BE MENTAL TO THINK IT ACTUALLY FEELS NICE!?' 

"Come on Lil Mo, I promise it will feel good." He Tian whispered to me with a dangerously low voice. I shuddered again and turned to look at him in the eye. His eyes were completely dark with a hint of lust. I quickly turned back and shook my ass as a sign of rejection. 

There was no fucking way I'll let him. Just no. fucking. way. 

He Tian stared at my shaking butt. And silently gulped. He slid his hand down my ass again and began massaging my inner tighs. 

I snapped my eyes wide open. 

"W-wha!? He Tian, stop it!!! I didn't say you could fucking continue!!!" He looked at me and once again smirked. 

"You think I'll stop after you invited me with you beautiful ass?"

??? What did I do? How did I even invite him? 

He pressed dangerously close to my balls and I gave a soft moan. I slapped my hands on my mouth. No I did not just make that sound. He Tian presumably encouraged by my accidental moan began pressing more around the intimate area. I tried my hardest to struggle out of his hands but he kept his iron hold on me. 

In the end I just gave up and let him massage me. No matter what I do he won't let me go and why use my energie? I can simply enjoy the massage as long as he doesn't do anything crazy although I'd wish he massaged somewhere more normal. 

_____________________________

He Tian looked down at the redhead who'd given up struggling and was silently trying to suppress his moans. He thought back when he was changing into his bathrobe. The inn had offered massaged and one of the option especially caught his eye. The prostate massage. He couldn't wait to see how the redhead would react. 

He Tian swiftly grabbed more oil from the bedside. He poured a good amount over his hands and coated his fingers in it well. He slowly slid his hands back up Mo Guanshan's ass and then slowly rubbed the area around the pink entrance.

Mo Guanshan jolted. He turned around to stare at He Tian with an unreadable expression. Then he turned red and it was as if smoke was going to blow out of his ears soon. 

"WHAT THE FUCKING HELL ARE YOU DOING YOU DICKHEAD!?!?" He quickly placed his hands over his butt. He Tian silently looked up at the redhead.

"I am massaging you." Mo Guanshan still stared at He Tian. 

"HOW DOES YOUR FINGER CIRCLING AROUND MY ASSHOLE COUNT AS A FUCKING MASSAGE YOU CHICKEN DICK?!?!" He Tian chuckled. Mo Guanshan shot him daggers. 

"Ever heard of a prostate massage? I swear I'm really massaging you! I promise it will feel good~" 

Mo Guanshan hesitated. His mind once again brought him back to what He Tian said: the few thousands per hour service. The redhead raised his head and peeked at the raven. 

"I-it's only a massage right?" He Tian nodded. Mo Guanshan sighed. 

"Fine proceed with it. Don't try and do anything funny you hear me?" He Tian nodded again. The redhead proceeded to lie down again. He Tian grinned so wide it looked like he was imitating the Cheshire cat. 

'Lil Mo, oh, Lil Mo. This is what you agreed on yourself. You cannot take back your words~' Meanwhile Mo Guanshan was thinking about just what in the world a prostate massage was.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The stuff we all have been waiting for ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry I posted so late but I was quite busy. I made plans to move to another city but the houses are selling like cabbages and there's basically no chance to get one if you're not fast enough. Once again I'm sorry for the inconvenience but I hope you enjoy!

'Is this actually happening? Momo let me massage him? I can't believe this is actually working!' He Tian was over the moon with how Mo Guanshan allowed him to touch him. He thought that after the kiss incident he'd never have a chance to ever get close to him again. 

But here they were, lying on the king sized bed, Mo Guanshan under him unaware of the things that are going to happen soon. 

He Tian smirked. Slowly he slid his hands down the redheads pale pristine back and enjoyed the smooth feeling of it. He could feel the other shivering at his touch. He Tian bent down and planted a soft kiss on the back of Mo Guanshan's neck. 

The other clearly surprised by this act of intimacy shook. 

"!!! Chicken balls!? What're you doing?!!!" He covered the back of his neck with his hands and looked back at He Tian. 

"Aww don't be shy Momo~ This is just to get us in the mood y'know~ Don't worry and just enjoy it..." 

Mo Guanshan looked back at He Tian hesitantly and gave him his signature frown. It was his only chance to enjoy a nice and relaxing massage at a ridiculously luxurious hot spring resort even if he didn't know what massage is happening on him right now. 

'What mood?' The redhead thought silently in the back of his head. 

"A-alright..... Nothing funny alright?" The redhead sneaked a peek at the raven. He Tian nodded and gave him his brightest smile. 

"Of course, you'll enjoy every bit of it....." He Tian touched Mo Guanshan's plump cheeks. Mo Guanshan twitched, he gave He Tian a look and the raven gave him a reassuring look back. 

'It's all part of the massage it's all part of the massage it's all part of the mass-' His thoughts came to an abrupt stop when He Tian circled around his hole with his oiled finger. 

"?!!!!!!!" 

"Shhhhhh it's all part of the massage Momo~"

Mo Guanshan didn't care about the seductive tone He Tian's voice carried, but he couldn't get the fingers circling around his entrance out of his mind. He Tian's fingers were a bit rough from fighting and playing the guitar thus giving it a weird sensation when it rubbed against the delicate skin down there on his bum. He Tian carefully pushed a well lubricated finger in the redhead's entrance and searched around for the spot that would make the smaller man feel good. Mo Guanshan flinched. Snapping his head back at the raven as he glared, flabbergasted at what in the world just happened. 

"!!! HE TIAN WHAT THE FUCK ARE YOU DOING!?!? LET GO OF ME RIGHT THIS INSTANT YOU ASSHOLE!!!" He was about the get up when He Tian pushed him down again. He tried to struggle out of his grasp but then He Tian's finger rubbed a spot deep inside him. 

"Ah!" 

Both widened their eyes. Mo Guanshan quickly covered his mouth not believing what sound he just made while He Tian was surprised the redhead could make a sound like that. He Tian felt a shiver run up his spine. 

'I want to hear more of that.' It was such a pleasant sound to his ears. 

"Let me go!!!!" Mo Guanshan blushed while trying to get away from He Tian. He couldn't believe he made such a humiliating sound in front of He Tian. 

"He Tian!!! You promised you won't do anything funny!!! This is not a fucking massage!!!!" He Tian didn't even bother hiding his laughter as he pushed his finger deeper inside the other male. The other gave a moan again and but his lip so hard to stop it from moaning. 

"Oh Momo~ You're wrong! This is a 'massage'. The prostate is somewhere in your ass didn't you know? Tsk tsk tsk I see you haven't paid attention in biology class have you?" The smaller man stilled. He Tian was right, Mo didn't know what the prostate was, he had only himself to blame when falling into this situation. 

He Tian satisfied with the effect he had on the redhead continued to gently thrust into his entrance. He kissed down Mo's spine and tried to push against his prostate again. 

"Lil Mo be good and I'll let you feel what paradise is like." He Tian said in a deep hoarse voice tinted with deep arousel, lust and threat. 

Mo shivered at the voice. Whenever He Tian in such a voice there was no way out no matter what he did. He struggled for one last time but He Tian managed to find his prostate once again and he came to a stop. The feeling was not as unpleasant as it first was when He Tian inserted his fingers but it didn't feel particularly good either. 

It feels a bit funny and numb but it started to feel good the more he kept pushing. Mo gave up struggling and accepted his fate of being fingered by He Tian. 

(A/N: sorry at this point I'm just too lazy to type Momo's name out completely so we'll just go on with Mo~) 

Ever since He Tian came to realize his feelings for the redhead he had looked up how to have intercourse between two men and knew the deed but it was the first time actually trying it. It had really been a stroke of luck to see the prostate massage on the list since now Mo can't complain either because it is indeed part of the service the resort provides. 

Mo tried his best to hold back his moans but failed miserably when He Tian kept pushing his prostate. He tried to hide his shame by burying his head deep into the pillow to muffle his moans. 

He Tian who realized that he found the redhead's prostate kept pushing into the spot with one hand whilst his other traveled down the redhead's neck to his nipples. The raven pinched one of his nipples and Mo once again let out a hard moan. He Tian rubbed the bud between his fingers and pulled and twisted it. 

He glared back angrily at He Tian but turned back around to hide his face deep into the pillow, hiding his blush. He Tian thinking how cute his reaction was moved his hand down to the redhead's crotch. Mo was obviously hard and dripping and wanted attention. 

He slid his hand down to grab Mo at the base of his dick and started a slow pace, gently jerking him off while still playing with his entrance. Mo Guanshan could no longer hold back the moans as He Tian touched him on both sides. 

'Fuck.... How can this feel so fucking good???' Mo Guanshan was so lost in the pleasure he was feeling that his moans became louder and louder. He Tian smirked when Mo started to move back against his fingers meeting his thrusts. 

'He must be doing this unconsciously, how cute~' He Tian bent down to reach Mo's ear. He licked his earlobe and bit on the soft flesh there. Mo moaned once again and it thrilled He Tian. 

"You must be loving this Momo~ I told you I would make you feel good...." He Tian scissored inside Mo which made the redhead squirm even more. "Look at how you're fucking my fingers." Mo blushed deeper, he couldn't believe he did that. 

'How could I fucking do that!?!? I really want to punch that smugness off his face!' 

He Tian let out a grunt as Mo Guanshan pushed back again against his fingers. By now He Tian had 3 fingers fucking Mo Guanshan and he was so hard it had begun to hurt. He couldn't wait to plunge inside that wet cave and fuck the redhead raw cumming inside him, marking the territory his. 

"Little Mo, I'm so hard right now. You want me to massage you with my dick~? It will feel even better than just my fingers." Mo looked at He Tian like he was a madman. 

He Tian pulled one of Mo's hand to his crotch and shuddered at the touch. Mo was obviously shocked to touch that big hard thing. It twitched against his hand and it was burning hot. Mo blushed furiously and yanked his hand out of He Tian's grasp. 

"Come on Momo, don't you want to feel this hard big thing inside you, making you feel even better than now?" He Tian whispered into Mo's ears as he pushed his finger against the smaller male's good spot again. 

Mo was very tempted. It feels good already with just his fingers. How would it feel if it was with that big thing inside? 

"A-alright.... B-but if it hurts you have to completely p-pull out!" He Tian pulled his fingers out and Mo whimpered at the loss. He Tian was waiting for this sentence. He quickly removed his own underwear and robe as he did the same to the redhead eons ago and rubbed his arousel against Mo's plump and firm cheeks. Mo Guanshan stiffened, he didn't know how to react to another man's dick rubbing against his ass. 

He Tian grabbed the rest of the oil on the shelf and poured it all over his dick and rubbed it all over. He splashed a good amount on Mo's entrance too which made the redhead jump at first. He Tian gave Mo a few good thrusts with his fingers once more and pulled out. 

"I'm going in Momo. Now the begin will feel a bit uncomfortable but it will feel good." He Tian comforted the redhead as he sensed how nervous he was. He placed a soft kiss on the back of his head and gently pushed the tip of his penis inside. 

Mo Guanshan gasped. An unknown object went inside of him. It was uncomfortable but not hurting and he endured it. He clasped his hands in the blanket and hurried his head even deeper into the pillow to mute his groans. He Tian felt ecstacy with the tight heat surrounding him. But he frowned when the redhead tightened up making it hard to push in more. He was only in half and Mo was too tight to push in more. 

"Mo you got to relax, I can't go further if you're this tight." He Tian groaned. Mo Guanshan tried to but he couldn't help tightening up with the uncomfortable feeling in him. He breathed in and out to relax but it wouldn't help. Sighing He Tian pulled Mo's face to face him. Mo Guanshan looked at He Tian as he leaned in closer. He Tian hesitated at first scared he would make the same mistake again but was elated when Mo closed the gap between them by sealing their lips together. 

All hell broke lose. The two made out like their life depended on it and He Tian took advantage of Mo's gasp to put his tongue in the latter's mouth taking the breath away from the smaller man. Mo relaxed and He Tian took this opportunity to push in completely. 

Mo moaned loudly into the kiss. He Tian began thrusting with a slow pace after a moment when the redhead got used to the feeling of him being inside him. The pace was slow and torturous for He Tian but he couldn't bear to hurt his precious little red ball of fluff. (A/N: Yes!!! I actually saw this title in the fandoms page and I just can't, He Tian is such a baby <3)

Mo Guanshan got used to the feeling and began to squirm. This position was making him uncomfortable so he tried to move into a better position. He stopped squirming when He Tian hit a spot in him. Mo was seeing stars and temporarily blanked out. 

"W-what th- Ah!" Mo moaned loudly in a high pitched voice and looked back at He Tian wearily. The raven gave a smirk and thrusted hard into the spot. Mo moaned again and again and again as He Tian kept thrusting into his prostate. The bigger man pulled the redhead's hip up so he was kneeling with his ass up in the air. This position made it easier for both of them as they intertwined with each other. 

"A-ah! Ngh! H-harder!" Mo screamed. It felt too good and Mo Guanshan wanted it even more. He pushed his hips back meeting He Tian's thrusts as they reach euphoria together. He Tian trusted even harder and deeper making the redhead completely lose control as he became a moaning mess. 

All of a sudden He Tian was pushed back, falling straight on his back landing on the pillows. He stared in astonishment as the redhead looked down on him with a hazy look as he straddled him. Mo bent down and kissed He Tian hard making the other even harder and bigger inside him. The smaller man began riding the raven and moaned like no tomorrow. 

He Tian liked this side of Mo Guanshan very much, completely succumbed to the pleasure. The redhead grabbed He Tian's big hands as he placed them on his waist. 

"Y-you help too." Mo blushed deeply after he said that which pleased He Tian enormously. He smirked and thrusted hard into Mo Guanshan. This position already made him sheathed deeply in the redhead but now even deeper as he began thrusting. Mo was also riding He Tian hard and soon felt his orgasm building up. 

"A-aah...... He Tian! I-I'm, I'm gonna cum!!!" 

Mo Guanshan was so hot in the eyes of He Tian as he felt his own orgasm building up. He pushed Mo down to his back and speeded up his pace while Mo pulled He Tian's neck down for a heated kiss. He Tian reached for the redhead's dick and pumped it in time with his thrusts. Mo was on cloud 9 as he broke the kiss and gave a long high pitched moan while shaking violently, spraying their bellies under with his cum. Soon He Tian came and spilt everything in the smaller man riding out his orgasm. 

He Tian fell on Mo and laid there trying to catch his breath still being in the redhead. After a while both cough their breaths and He Tian leaned up on his elbows next to Mo's head and looked at the peaceful face in front of him. 

'No frown.' He Tian chuckled. 

Mo Guanshan opened his eyes after hearing it. He was surprised to see He Tian so close to him and pushed He Tian back. The raven not expecting the push fell backwards almost tumbling down the bed. He sat up and looked at the bundle of white. Mo had wrapped himself in the blanket only showing his face as he glared harshly with a cute blush on his face. 

He Tian couldn't help but chuckle again. The difference between then making love and how is just too cute. 

"Awww Momo, I'm hurt you know~ How could you push me away right after we were done making love?" 

The redhead became as red as his hair. 

"W-w-what making l-love, that was a massage!!!!" 

"But it felt good right?" He Tian gave Mo his signature smirk and looked smugly at him. The redhead couldn't deny. He had never felt so good. He Tian quietly moved closer to Mo again and hugged him with the blanket. 

"W-what are you doing!!!" Mo began trashing around but He Tian wouldn't move an inch. Sighing he gave up and leaned back instead into his hug. 

'Why not be comfortable.' 

He Tian rubbed his head against Mo as he smiled happily. He felt they're finally making process. After so long. Mo amused by the puppy behavior couldn't help but raise his lips up a bit also. 

But of course their peaceful happy moment wouldn't stay like that when JianYi was in the same building as they are. 

"Hey guys wanna to to the indoor pool?!" JianYi barged into their room screaming. They all stilled. 

JianYi and Zhan Zhengxi stared at the scene in front of them right now. Mo was wrapped in a blanket with a small smile on his face while being flushed and He Tian smiling like a dork hugging him while being naked. He's pretty sure the redhead is also naked under the blanket. JianYi and Zhan Zhengxi looked at each other and then back at the two cuddling in bed. 

"Ehhhhhh, sorry to have disturbed you two? Please go on, please....." And then the two dashed for their dear lives while slamming the door shut. 

He Tian felt a vein about to pop on his head as Mo Guanshan was basically letting out steam from his head from the embarrassment. He Tian hurriedly went to hug Mo again but the redhead just pushed him away and stood to go to the bathroom. 

Mo was about to stand when he fell down again. His back was so sore and his knees went weak. He felt fluid dripping down his inner tighs and blushed even more. He Tian satisfied with what he did to his red ball of fluff smiled proudly and chest puffed up. He attempted to help Mo up but got rejected instead. 

"Y-YOU DON'T EVER TOUCH ME AGAIN!!!!" The smaller man screamed as he stomped to the bathroom. He Tian stood there in the middle of the room staring blankly in the way Mo stormed off to. 

'Will I ever get laid again?' While thinking that He Tian also made a plan of 100 ways to kill JianYi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well this is the end. I enjoyed writing this and I hope you all enjoyed this as well. I'm not a good writer so I hope you can put up with my writing hehe. Also I can't believe I wrote this all with a blank face lol. Currently I don't think I'll be writing anything soon. Well have a nice day!


End file.
